The instant invention relates generally to solar collectors and more specifically it relates to a thermo bag.
Numerous solar collectors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize solar radiation to heat air. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,307; 4,212,288 and 4,314,548 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.